Rain and Ice
by seastar
Summary: Well... it's romance, it's xellos/filia and it's my first story. Now, see for yourself!
1. Default Chapter

Rain, Ice, Mist and Sun

Rain, Ice, Mist and Sun

By: seastar

---§---

Rain

"WHAAAAT???!!!"

"It's very simple: you've got to sleep with him"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT DARE?! THAT'S NOT FAIRE!

"Yes, it is, Filia. You chose the True first but then you changed your mind and chose the Dare. You can't draw back again!"

"But you asked about who I loved and that's a very personal question Lina!" said a weeping Filia 'But again… I do not love anyone, do I?' thought her

"That's not important" replied her stubborn friend, hiding a devil smile "Anyway, I didn't said you had to DO anything else. You only have to sleep in the same bed as Xellos. What you do there is up to you"

"But Lina, even so it's indecent! Besides, with that _baka_ in the same room! Please, make me do something else. Anything! For our friendship Lina?" said the poor victim of the game opening two eyes overflowing with tears.

"NO, there's no appeal against my supreme decision" completed the other girl closing her eyes and assuming a superior look "You'll have to do wha..."

**SMASH**

"Ok *SMASH* I *SMASH* can *SMASH* have *SMASH* to *SMASH* do *SMASH* that *SMASH* but *SMASH* you *SMASH* will *SMASH* PAAAYYYY!!!" *SMASH*SMASH*SMASH*SMASH*SMASH* screamed a suddenly enraged Filia while she smacked, with a mace popped up out of nowhere, a Lina in a miserable state against the hostel's floor where they were spending vacations together.

The others, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Gourry and Xellos, have been dumb and astonished during all the peaceful dialogue between the two friends and, in the present moment, each one of them had a giant sweat drop pending from their heads.

"Humph, this should be enough to make you think twice the next time you think in make me pass through something like that" growled the blond girl while putting back the mace in her garter... then she reconsidered and smacked one more time her companion's head before rushing off to the room she would occupy that night.

"Lina, don't you think you exaggerate a little annoying Filia?" addressed Amelia to the body full of bruises lying on the floor "after all, look at your state!"

"Well," started the redhead girl lifting of the wooden surface while trying to draw away the strange birds that played around her head "I think all this thing is worthwhile of a few scratches. Besides," continued the girl lowering her voice enough so that the boys didn't hear her "Filia neither know the favour I'm doing her" and she started directing herself to the remaining group elements, leaving behind a confused Amelia.

"Xellos" started her again "sorry about the unforeseen guest to you room and with whom you'll have to share the bed, but we all agreed before the game to support the others' decisions..." ended Lina with an expectant look on him. After all, she did need him too to make her plan work.

About the boy in question, an all minute passed before the realty reach him, astonished as he was with the present events, but he quickly realised the other girl was right. He couldn't go back now.

"Sooooooooo???"

"…Ok, I suppose I've got to welcome Filia. Rules are to be followed" said Xellos releasing a sigh. At what have he gone through...

"GREAT!!" So everything's alright!" yelled cheerfully a redhead already forgot of the bruises that covered her from head to toe "Let's go to bed 'cause we're going to ski early in the morning!" and with that she quickly got out of the large room and walked to the one she shared with Amelia, being followed more slowly by the others.

Gourry and Zelgadiss, the first quite confused and the second still astonished, also shared a room but, since each bed only suit two persons (and each room only had one bed), Filia and Xellos have been the lucky ones who gained, by raffle, a room for themselves.

"I think Lina exaggerated when putting those two closed in the same room. They're gonna kill each other" suddenly said Gourry.

HUH?!" shouted Zelgadiss letting his jaw drop on the floor, of so greatly surprised as he was for seeing his companion finally assimilating something and giving a decent opinion about what had been going on "...yes, I also think so..." Could it be that he actually had some kind of brain?

Gourry, not aware of the looks he was receiving, turned his attention to the window against what large rain drops stroke "It's raining" stated him, completely absorbed in the vision of the rhythmic destruction of all the frail drops.

The blue-haired boy almost fell down when he heard the other's affirmation, completely out of contest as it was ' Nah, I was right when I thought it was impossible' "Excellent observation power Gourry!" said him sarcastically. They had returned earlier to hostel because of the rain! 'The only thing he has inside his head are clothes moths dieing from famine' and he got out to the room leaving behind the blond boy still watching the rain.

---§---

_A.N:_ ...Sooooo? did you like it? ('ihopesoihopesoihopeso…') Well, this is my very first story, so pleeeaaassseeeee make some constructive critic, ok? It doesn't take you so much time and I'm rather insecure about this all thing being worthy of my time... or about this even to come to be read… -_-'Anyway, I would like you to know I don't own any of the _Slayers'_ characters and that it isn't worthy of it for you to sue me because I don't have even money to buy a CD's portable player, the more to pay indemnities! 

Oh! And _baka_ means 'stupid' in Japanese ;)


	2. Ice

Rain, Ice, Mist and Sun

Rain, Ice, Mist and Sun

By: seastar

---§---

Ice

"Can I come in, FILIA?" asked for the tenth time an annoyed Xellos already in pyjamas while knocking stronger. What was going on? Was she already asleep?

Finally, angry, he seized the door handle. It was his room after all! From inside it came the sound of running water and, taking another step inside, he noticed it came from the bathroom. 'She's taking bath!'

Xellos could now hear clearly that the girl was grumbling while bathing herself and a smirk spread across his face at the moment he understood it's content.

RnhsgrallofthislhngrnisFilia'sfaultgshnjdnrishouldhavekhngrnbeatedher…"

Suddenly the bathroom's door flew open, showing Filia with a towel rolled up around her body and drying her hair with another one.

"mor… Xellos? XELLOS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU SEE I'M NOT DECENTLY DRESSED?! OUT OF THIS ROOM, NOW!!!!

The boy left his roommate as fast as he could, closing the door behind him for better protection against the sudden avalanche of pointed and cutting objects that were being threw to his person.

"I knocked at the door, Filia! It was you who didn't answer me. Besides, the room is MINE!" cried him from the corridor. "Although I don't mind to share my b…herr, room with a somewhat bad-tempered blonde" finished the young man as a little devilish smile formed in his lips. 

"…why… YOU!!…"

Xellos quickly hided behind a small palm tree at the hall as the room's door opened this time, showing an angry Filia with her towels.

"YOU PREVERT!!!! I don't care if the damn room is YOURS, but I am here tonight and YOU will respect my modesty, as well as the BASIC rules of well-behaviour!" shouted the furious girl "I SHOULD make you meet the harsh side of mace-sama…"

'That thing has an *harsh* side?!' though the boy in disbelief

"…but I DO have honour and I shall DO what that ******* dare ordered me to"

He grinned again.

"So I'm going to let you sleep under something more comfortable than a tree… after you get my teddy bear from my room!" and with a smirk she loudly shut door after her.

His smile faded away.

"But I…" tried Xellos, but the blond girl didn't listened to him and he ended doing what she had said while muttering incomprehensible things about how girls shouldn't exist all the way to the other room.

When he entered the division he noticed it wasn't like he had expected it to be.

Because they were spending the entire vacations in the mountains, they were installed in the hostel for the same period of time and, because of that, they had decorated their rooms in order to feel like in home. Filia's room was not the pink and fussy one he had imagined.

'Not that I had imagined it much times' said the boy quickly to himself, before some stupid thought reached him. Like the lately ones…

The room was elegant, but not in an excessively feminine form. On the whole, there was a flowerpot with some type of flowers in it and a novel at the desk that could reveal the occupant's sex.

'Even I could sleep here' thought him, smiling 'Filia raised one point on my consideration' 

After a short inspection, Xellos located the bear at the top of the wardrobe and went to get it. However, when he started to climb the piece of furniture to get near the teddy thing ('How could she ever put it here?'), it started becoming loose and, precisely when he grabbed the toy, the boy also saw himself at the floor in the middle of… "UNDERGARMENTS??!!" 

THAT was too much even for Xellos and the purple-haired boy turned seventy-three interesting shades of red before he quickly got out of the room with the teddy bear.

He came to his room gasping for breath only to find two annoyed blue eyes staring at him "Not even knocking at the door you know now?", but Filia was already completely dressed in her pyjamas and she didn't prolonged very much her grumbles the moment she put her hands on the bear.

Xellos stayed there watching her, like a scientist watching some sort of weird creature doing even more weird things, while the blonde girl hugged and rocked her little friend.

That granted him a blow with a mace.

"FOR WHERE WERE YOU LOOKING TO, YOU NAMAGOMI?"

The boy looked astonished at the girl. What had she called him? He had finished bringing her her teddy bear and she was already beating him?… wait a minute… 'Did she call me _namagomi_?'

"NAMAGOMI?! Who do you think you are to go around beating and insulting people? Your Majesty, the Queen Filia?" shouted Xellos in anger ' It's over! I'm not going to let her go forwards with this. Not this time!', and in that moment his consideration for her reached a record – 1024 negative points! "Look, it's not thanks to me that you're here in my room. If it was up to me, you would be on the way to Timbuktu right now!"

What the hell was with her, anyway? He was sick of her explosions of irritation toward him! From now on, she would have to express herself far away from him!

"Only now I understand why we never got along. It isn't my sign or my fate that is incompatible with yours, it's ME who's incompatible with conceited and arrogant people who also don't have any respect for the others! You're so selfish, Filia" and the boy started directing himself to the bed "I don't know how do you still have friends that stand you! But those are probably disappearing also" 

Filia stood there, for the first time in her life, without retaliating, without a word or a protest. Lying on the bed, Xellos didn't saw one single and delicate tear describe the outline of the girl's face that, at the end of the room, was tightening her teddy bear against her silent shaking body.

In another room, Lina was grumbling while nursing her own scratches and bruises.

"Even if I'm doing this for her own good, Filia will never have to worry about Xellos bothering her again if she ever, EVER, do this to me again… because she'll no longer be on this plane of existence!" then she looked to the other girl at the open window "What is it, Amelia? It already stopped raining"

"Yes, but now everything will freeze" said the younger girl with her gaze lost in the darkness.

"That's why I want you to return to bed before you turn the two of us in ice statues!"

Amelia closed the window and slowly turned her back at the nocturnal scenery, not noticing one little raindrop that had frozen one moment before falling down of the eaves and now was glittering under the moonlight like a solitary tear.

---§---

_A.N:_*sniff*So? Were you on the brink of breaking in tears as was I? (If you think the way this ended was soppy wait until next chapter…) Well, gotta recover. Did you like this chapter? If yes, write a good critic, if not, write a good critic as well… I'm joking. If you didn't like it, tell me so I can do better next time! Anyway, REVIEW!!!

Oh, _namagomi_ means something like 'raw garbage' and… hum… I don't own anything besides the poor plot, so don't bother to sue me, sue the right owners for not making real X/F scenes in the series! ^_^

Oohhhhh! And thanks to all the kind reviewers that sent me a critic about my last chapter (glares at all the other ones that didn't bothered doing that). Thanks to BattleJoyW (nice phrase he gave me to put here), Emmi-chan (read her stories!), Personification of Fluff (everyone needs a mace), shampoo ul copt (I wrote it, I wrote it!) and DarkRavenLord (thank you very much ^^)


End file.
